nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
X
|Image_Prefix=Chartemp |Css_Prefix=lu |Title_Height= |Title_Color= |Outside_Padding= |Inside_Padding= |Image= |Theme= } |Quote= } |Weapon= }| }| }}} |Location= } }} Background Xander Heinist joined the Nexus Force to help study the Maelstrom in the Eclipse faction, where he was mentored by Dr. Caries, he eventually became a brilliant scientist, even more so than Wisp Lee and Echs Ray, however no one ever took him seriously. After having the idea that an Anti-Maelstrom Serum could be found he worked and worked to find one. However all he was able to make was a helmet, that when worn, would completely block out Maelstrom attack. However his invention was brilliant, the Nexus Force failed to acknowledge it. In another attempt to be recognized, Xander worked on finding an energy source. When some Dark Nebula Eclipse scientists began working on a starbase named Zephyr. Once Zephyr was finished Xander wanted in on it. Xander and Caries made an energy to run Zephyr,as it requires a lot of power. However Echs Ray came across the blueprints for it and made it before Xander and Caries. Zephyr then began running on red power cells which are converted into power at the Zephyr Power Plant. When Xander protested against Echs Ray the Nexus Force accused him of lying and took away his lab and fired him, and the job of handling Zephyr was handed to Dr. Halfer. Driven by rage, Xander worked on a weapon infused with both imagination and maelstrom, in a rented lab, dubbed the Fusion Pistol. Once again he was laughed at, and he disappeared. He was found in Forbidden Valley experimenting on dragons, under the alias "X." He began to create a imagination-maelstrom hybrid weapon, or a Fusion. The Nexus Force tried to stop him, due to the instability of the Fusion weapons. They managed to destroy most of his lab, but once again, he disappeared again, without a trace... Reports began coming into the Sector 9 Omnifaction Command about mysterious creatures. They received a transmission informing them that they were "incompetent fools" and that they would "rue the day" that they laughed at him. He claimed that he had created weapons with powers that they couldn't comprehend. However instead of going on random rampages, he was approached by the Maelstrom Essence, asking him to join him, which he did. After joining the Maelstrom Essence he was dispatched to Shock Mountain, where he began his work on Imaelstroginations, in a lab provided by the Essence, releasing them to attack Nexus Force forces. X describes Shock Mountain as his "playground". He made the Resolute Machine in order to make new Imaelstroginations. Notes *He is the only non-infected enemy. *He could possibly be a boss, through a hologram, so he can be rebattled. *The Fusion Pistol, is unique to him, however in the boss battle, it is ultra-rare drop. *Xander is pronounced Zander. *He seeks revenge on Duke Exeter. *Many of his designs are used by Eclipse, most notebly the Mega Mythran. *His last name is pun on "Heynous" which means evil or bad. *Dr. Caries still tries to get him to see good. Category:LNA Category:Nexus Adventures Category:Maelstrom Category:Minifig Category:Minifgure Category:In-Game Not Sure Things Category:NPCs Category:Dark Nebula Category:Boss Category:Mountain Category:Enemies